El café de tus ojos
by Nekosaru Ziqu D' Pafaeo
Summary: El color de sus ojos era atrayente, esas perlas de chocolate brillaban con intensidad cada vez que lo veía. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo, sus ojos se conectaban con los propios y se perdían en la inmensidad, sin embargo, aun cuando amaba verlos, odiaba la razón de ellos. 1827.
1. El café de tus ojos I: Tsuna

**Título: **El café de tus ojos  
**Categoría: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Pareja: **1827 - Hibari x Tsuna  
**Género:** Romance, Drama, Semi AU  
**Advertencias:** Posible OoC  
**Autor: **Nekosaru Ziqu D' Pafaeo  
**Palabras: **4257+  
**Tipo: **-pendiente-**  
Estado: **En proceso (1/?)**  
**  
**Resumen:**  
El color de sus ojos era atrayente, esas perlas de chocolate brillaban con intensidad cada vez que lo veía. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo, sus ojos se conectaban con los propios y se perdían en la inmensidad, sin embargo, aun cuando amaba verlos, odiaba la razón de ellos.

**Notas:**  
¡Tengo hambre! Oh, no, eso no va aquí... xD  
Planeaba que fuera un one-shot, pero mi inspiración se desató y por el momento ya llevo once páginas en Word. Les advierto que serán capítulos cortos, así que no esperen mil palabras o más por cada uno~ ;)

Enjoy it!

**El café de tus ojos  
Por Ziqu**

I  
Tsuna

_La pelea contra Byakuran y sus Coronas Fúnebres se tornó complicada al tener a los miembros de Vongola heridos o incapaces de seguir luchando. Yuni se mostraba sumamente preocupada por el porvenir de las acciones del jefe de la Familia Gesso, ahora líder de Millefiore; Tsuna por su parte, con su habitual actitud, no dejaba de preocuparse y pensar de modo pesimista. ¿Y si todo salía mal y no podían salvar el futuro?_

_Pero el momento de la batalla real llegó y cada quien tuvo que ponerse en posición. Divididos en dos equipos para proteger los lados frontales y Tsuna, como último recurso por si un ataque directo por el frente se daba, que muy posiblemente sería así. _

_El estruendo de una explosión alertó a las chicas que se encontraban junto a Reborn y los demás, solo esperando y deseando con todo el corazón por el bienestar de todos. Otro estruendo y supieron que Gokudera ya estaba luchando junto con Gamma, según lo planeado._

_Tazaru seguía pensando que tener a Lambo en el campo de batalla era un error, más que eso, debía ser horrible para él tener que estar ahí; pero entonces Ryohei le dijo algo y el pequeño niño vaca sacó su caja arma e hizo lo increíble._

_Varia llegó; Hibari parecía haber caído en la trampa de Kikyo; a Tsuna un presentimiento lo invadió, era tan palpable que todos a su lado lo sintieron también… Entonces la última de las Seis Verdaderas Coronas Fúnebres apareció. ¿Qué era eso? No parecía ser una ilusión, ni Mukuro ni Fran podían negarlo, ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué tipo de ser era?_

_Fuera lo que fuera, estaba absorbiendo las llamas de la última voluntad de todos los presentes, incluso de las otras Coronas Fúnebres._

_Tsuna se enfrentó a Ghost, como lo llamó Kikyo, y absorbió de nueva cuenta todas las llamas que se había llevado de todos los presentes, pero algo no andaba bien, él lo sabía y no porque su híper-intuición se lo decía. Y fue ahí que Byakuran llegó._

_El enfrentamiento entre él y Tsuna fue inevitable. Así como también lo fue que Byakuran tuviera ventaja sobre el Décimo Vongola gracias las alas creadas de las llamas absorbidas por Ghost._

_Encerrado en el campo de resonancia hecho por los anillos Mare, Vongola y el pacificador del Cielo de Yuni, a Tsuna le preocupaba menos el lastimar a cualquiera que estuviese cerca ya que actuaba como escudo, pero eso no impedía que Byakuran siguiera golpeándolo a diestra y siniestra. La fuera del líder de Millefiore era descomunal y el pobre niño Vongola, aun con todo lo aprendido en todo ese tiempo en el futuro, no lograba debilitarlo. _

—…shi…

_El poder era avasallante, no sabía qué más hacer para encontrarle un punto débil a su oponente._

—…na…

_A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de todos los días que pasó entrenando; Lal gritándole lo patético que era, Hibari-san haciéndole sobre explotar su resistencia y potencial. También recordó a las chicas, a Haru y a Kyoko preparándoles las comidas, haciendo la huelga y luego sus reacciones al contarles la verdad._

—…erta…

_Entonces Byakuran lo atrapó y perdió la conciencia…_

—¡Tsunayoshi!

Abrió sus ojos mostrando un ligero resplandor marrón brillando en ellos. Las lágrimas corrían a cada lado de su rostro empapando su almohada.

—Tsunayoshi…

Una suave voz lo llamaba; aunque estaba todo oscuro, por la cercanía de ésta podía deducir que el dueño de ella estaba a su lado, el calor de unas manos sosteniendo con fuerza su diestra se lo confirmaba.

El café de sus ojos seguía brillando, pero con menos intensidad cada vez. Sin poder moverse decidió cerrarlos y esperar a que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Sin embargo, un sinfín de emociones aún lo embargaban y las lágrimas fluían cual caudales de ríos profundos.

—Tsunayoshi —lo llamó de nuevo su acompañante, atrayéndolo hacia sí y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—K… ya…

—Shh, está bien, no hables —le dijo al notar cómo intentaba hablar—. Aquí estoy… —le besó en la coronilla de su cabeza, llenándose con el delicioso aroma que su cabello marrón emitía y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, sintiendo una pequeña humedad en su pecho—, aquí estoy.

Palabras: 698

**Notas finales:**  
¡Me muero de hambre! D;

Un inicio medio raro, lo sé, pero bueno, cuando tu musa te visita, lo único que haces es escribir lo que te inspira.

En lo que se sube el capítulo iré a ver que encuentro en la cocina. Mientras tanto, espero que les guste esta mi…. –contando mentalmente–, tercera historia de este fandom, segunda que hago pública y primera que subo aquí.

¿Reviews? :3


	2. El café de tus ojos II: Nana

**Título:** El café de tus ojos  
Categoría: KHR!  
**Pareja:** 1827 – Hibari x Tsuna  
Género: Romance, Drama, semi AU  
**Advertencias:** Posible OoC  
Autor: Ziqu  
Palabras: 4397+  
Tipo: posible longfic  
**Estado:** En proceso (2/?)

**Disclaimer:**  
Creo que, en el primer capítulo, me faltó poner el descargo de responsabilidad. Me disculpo por ello. Bueno, los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano sensei, no pretendo lucrar con ellos.

**Notas:**  
Pues sí, la trama está medio enredosa pero, como dijo Mery, se irá aclarando conforme vaya avanzando. Y, como les había dicho anteriormente, son capítulos cortos, así que, el de hoy también lo es; sin embargo, para compensarlo, subiré el tercero dentro de dos o tres días.

Que lo disfruten~

**El café de tus ojos  
Por Ziqu**

**II  
Nana**

Cuando Nana, la madre de Tsuna y sacerdotisa del Templo Sawada, llegó, vio a su hijo siendo acunado entre los brazos de Kyoya, el ninja más fuerte del clan Vongola.

Tsunayoshi se aferraba a los brazos que lo mantenían envuelto en un abrazo protector aun y cuando estuviese dormido profundamente. Nana sonrió ante la escena y se adentró en la habitación dejando la lámpara de aceite cerca de ambos.

—Como siempre, eres el primero en llegar —dijo ella con voz dulce y amable, acomodando el futón de su hijo.

Kyoya no respondió pero le dedicó una mirada que sólo ella, y tal vez su hijo, podían descifrar: Preocupación pura.

—Estará bien. Cuando despierte podrá volver a moverse y hablar correctamente.

—Nana-sama…

Los cabellos azabaches de Kyoya se movieron con ligereza en tanto él volvía su vista a las lágrimas secas en el rostro del castaño. Tomó un poco de aire y continuó hablando ante la atenta mirada de la sacerdotisa que le indicaba que podía tratarla con familiaridad, a final de cuentas estaban solos y ella lo quería como si fuera su hijo.

—Nana…san. ¿No cree que… —dejó a Tsuna en el futón con mucho cuidado—, estos episodios se han vuelto más seguidos? —le acarició el rostro inconscientemente, olvidando por un momento que la madre de su _amigo_ estaba ahí.

La mujer observó con sumo interés la acción del ninja, sonriendo para sus adentros al comprender que había sido involuntaria pero deseada. Una vez que su hijo se hallaba recostado, procedió a cubrirlo con las mantas y cobijas necesarias para resguardarlo del frío de esa noche especialmente helada.

—Dime, Kyoya. ¿Por qué no trajiste luz contigo sabiendo que Tsuna podría llegar a verte?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa pero no lo demostró en lo absoluto, aun así, Nana sabía cuán sorprendido estaba por la mirada reflejada en sus ojos. Nada se le escapaba a ella, incluso la pequeña vacilación del joven al pensar si debía responder o no a su pregunta. Aunque ya intuía cuál sería la respuesta.

—La primera vez que Tsunayoshi te vio, estaba muy feliz. Incluso antes de verte dijo que conocería a la niña más bonita de toda la aldea pero que no entendía por qué estaba rodeada de puros niños —un ligero carmín adornó las mejillas de Kyoya—. ¿Recuerdas eso? Él tenía cinco y tú siete años. Fue la primera vez que sus poderes como vidente se hicieron presente.

—También fue cuando juré mi lealtad y mi vida a él…

Palabras: 418

**Notas finales:**  
De antemano, gracias por sus lecturas.

¡Tengo sueño! Debería estar haciendo mi tarea de Derecho o avanzar en mi trabajo escrito para la presentación oral de Francés peeeeeeeeeeeero… Tumblr me distrae mucho con tanto yaoi y Shingeki no Kyojin… xD

En fin, que pasen un buen inicio de semana. Gracias a Mery-sama y NeoKyoKurama por sus reviews.


	3. El café de tus ojos III: Sueño

**Título:** El café de tus ojos  
Categoría: KHR!  
**Pareja:** 1827 – Hibari x Tsuna  
Género: Romance, Drama, semi AU  
**Advertencias:** Posible OoC  
Autor: Ziqu  
Palabras: 4397+  
Tipo: posible longfic  
**Estado:** En proceso (3/?)

**Disclaimer:**  
Bueno, los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano sensei, no pretendo lucrar con ellos.

**Notas:**  
¡Sé que no tengo perdón! Han pasado tres semanas desde que dije que actualizaría pero... uhm, en las notas finales les explico, por ahora, disfruten de esta -mini- actualización.

Que lo disfruten~

**El café de tus ojos  
Por Ziqu**

**III  
Sueño**

—¡_Mamma, mamma_! ¿Podemos ir al festival? —decía un Tsuna de cinco años, sentado en las piernas de su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus enormes ojos naranjas brillando con anhelo.

—¿Festival? —preguntó Nana sorprendida puesto que ella no le había dicho sobre él a su pequeño hijo—. ¿Quién te habló de él, cariño?—dijo a la vez que se levantaba con Tsuna en brazos. Se acercaba la hora del baño y, aunque tenía siriventes que podrían ayudarle, ella prefería ocuparse de su retoño. El que fuera ciego no le quitaba responsabilidades sobre él, al contrario, le cuidaba aún más.

—¡Lo vi en mi sueño! —respondió con firmeza, alzando las manos como si tratara de alcanzar algo. Nana abrió los ojos como platos y detuvo su andar—. ¿Sabes? También, vi a otros niños, aunque solo escuchaba sus voces, y entre ellos había una niña muy linda. Sé que si voy, podré hablar con ella.

—Tsu-kun..., cuando dices "una niña muy linda" ¿te refieres a que viste su rostro?

—¡Sí!

La emoción en la voz de su hijo era palpable. El hecho de que Tsuna dijera que podría ver a aquella niña era algo increíble. Tal vez eso significaba que...

—Lal Mirch —llamó Nana y en un segundo una joven de unos quince años con el cabello azul apareció frente a la sacerdotisa, inclinándose sobre el piso a modo de respeto, como los ninjas solían hacerlo.

—Diga, Nana-sama.

—¿Dónde está Iemitsu?

—Iemitsu-dono se encuentra en el área del festival, cuidando que todo esté en orden —respondió automáticamente.

—Bien, dile que Tsuna y yo bajaremos para dar una vuelta —la cabeza de Lal se alzó con precipitación mostrando así su sorpresa, pero antes de replicar la orden, Nana continuó hablando—. Hoy Tsuna ha pedido salir, dice que algo bueno ocurrirá, ¿no es así?

La ninja miró entonces al pequeño en brazos de la castaña, esos ojos naranjas las veían sin verla realmente, sin embargo podía distinguir un brillo diferente al usual.

—¡Lal, Lal! ¿Nos acompañarás también? ¡Quiero dulces, Lal! De esos que siempre me traes cuando bajas al pueblo.

—Nana-sama...

—Tsunayoshi nunca había pedido salir del templo, sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad? —preguntó viendo cómo el pequeño intentaba tocar a la joven a pesar de no verla, pero dirigiendo sus manitos en dirección hacia ella.

—Entendido. Le informaré de esto a mi señor —y con eso desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

Palabras 405

**Notas finales:**  
¡Mi computadora entró en estado de coma! D':  
Hace tres viernes se fue la luz y mi compu dejó reaccionar después de eso. Me dice un amigo que tal vez se deba a que un proceso dejó funcionar cuando le expliqué el comportamiento de mi bebé, y bueno, estoy a la espera de que la revisen y la formateen.

Como verán, toda mi vida se encuentra ahí, y este fic también. Tuve que respaldar esta historia en dropbox, google drive y en mi celular. Por lo pronto para continuarla.

Entonces, tuve que descargar aplicaciones para mi cel para poder separar los capítulos de este fic, y heme aquí, utilizando el bloc de notas de dropbox para ello, jaja. Por eso no tiene formato... :(

Como sea, ya que ahora sí puedo volver a las andadas, a medias, el próximo capítulo se los traigo el domingo, sin falta.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son mi alegría y mo motivación para seguir escribiendo~ :'D

**EDIT!: Le agregué el formato que he utilizado en los otros capítulos.**

**También una aclaración. Aquí Tsuna llama a su madre como "mamma", que es lo mismo solo que en itialiano... creo. Por eso está en itálica -cursiva-.**


	4. El café de tus ojos IV: Festival

**Título:** El café de tus ojos  
Categoría: KHR!  
**Pareja:** 1827 – Hibari x Tsuna  
Género: Romance, Drama, semi AU  
**Advertencias:** Posible OoC  
Autor: Ziqu  
Palabras: 4397+  
Tipo: posible longfic  
**Estado:** En proceso (4/?)

**Disclaimer:  
**Bueno, los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano sensei, no pretendo lucrar con ellos.

**Notas:  
**¡Domingo de actualización! Siendo las 10pm, en el lugar donde vivo, vengo a dejarles lo prometido. Esta vez el capítulo es un poquito más largo, ¡espero y les guste!

Que lo disfruten~

**El café de tus ojos  
Por Ziqu**

**IV  
Festival**

Cuando Nana y Tsuna llegaron al festival, todos los miraban llenos de sorpresa y curiosidad. La sacerdotisa vestía un yukata lila con estampados florales en blanco y el obi de color rosa. Tsuna llevaba el yukata liso en color azul fuerte y el obi blanco, anudado como el de su madre.

—Entonces, Tsu-kun, ¿quieres comer algo en particular?

—¡Dangos!

—_Hai, hai_, primero iremos por dangos, entonces —dijo la castaña sonriéndole a su hijo, emprendiendo camino buscando por un puesto de dangos en tanto las personas los seguían viendo.

Cuando encontraron un puesto con esa comida, el vendedor quiso regalarles lo que habían pedido, pero para sorpresa del mismo y de los que estaban alrededor, Tsuna le dijo que no podía aceptarlo así como así, que vender era su trabajo y él, aunque fuera el hijo de alguien importante, no tenía por qué pedir lo que fuera gratis.

—Sería injusto que le quite algo por lo que ha trabajado tanto en preparar y no pagar nada por el esfuerzo —estiró su manito boca arriba mostrándole las monedas que su madre le dio para pagar el alimento—. Así que, tráteme como uno de ustedes que al fin y al cabo sigo siendo un cliente.

La sonrisa enorme, tanto de la madre como del hijo, hizo que unas cuantas lágrimas se acumularan en los ojos del vendedor. Le entregó los dangos al pequeño Tsuna y a cambio recibió la paga correspondiente por ellos.

Nana hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y murmurando un tenue "gracias" se retiró. Iemitsu la esperaba más adelante, mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro.

—¡_Papà, papà_! —gritó el niño entusiasmado al sentir la presencia de su padre.

—Creo que Tsuna ha ganado más fans —comentó el rubio, sosteniendo al pequeño castaño en sus brazos—. ¡Y eso es porque eres tan adorable!

Tsunayoshi reía divertido al sentir las cosquillas que su padre le hacía. Nana a su vez reía por la actitud infantil que su esposo siempre mostraba delante de su hijo. Entonces, las cosquillas pararon y el niño pidió con desespero que lo bajara. Iemitsu creyó que era debido a que quería caminar tomado de la mano de ambos, pero al momento en que puso un pie sobre el suelo Nana entendió que se debía a lo que había dicho su hijo por la tarde; para cuando quiso advertirle al rubio que no lo soltara, Tsuna ya se había ido corriendo.

—¡Tsuna!

—¡Tsu-kun!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo, viendo cómo su hijo se perdía entre toda la gente que estaba visitando el festival.

—Lal, por favor vigílalo —pidió el rubio de manera tranquila, sabiendo que su joven pupila era muy capaz para cumplir con su tarea.

Lal Mirch ni bien tardó en aparecer frente a su amo cuando ya se había ido de nuevo. Nana soltó un suspiro confiando en el buen regreso de su hijo. Tal vez sonaba despreocupada, pero sabía que su hijo estaría a salvo, de no ser así, no habría cumplido con la petición de él; los poderes de una sacerdotisa nunca fallaban.

—Entonces Tsuna podrá verla —afirmó Iemitsu más que preguntando.

—Esto significará el inicio de muchos cambios para él. Solo espero que ella sea la indicada —cruzó un brazo alrededor del de su esposo y le sonrió con ternura.

—Seguro lo es. Será la primera persona que verá realmente con sus ojos, eso ya es mucho decir —le besó en la mejilla y comenzaron a caminar, saludando a las personas que les reverenciaban.

_Sin duda, ella significará mucho para ti, Tsu-kun,_ _y en muchos sentidos_.

Palabras: 598

**Notas finales:**  
¡Conseguí una computadora! Pero solo por un par de días, así que de una vez subo los documentos de los capítulos que tengo listos para actualizar cada... uhm, ¿semana? LOL! Sé que, por lo corto que es cada capítulo, debería ser cada tercer día, pero sin mi bebé conmigo no he podido avanzar, por ello mejor me voy a lo seguro.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me animan mucho y más al saber que les está gustando la historia. También agradezco a quienes la siguen y la marcaron como favorita y, claro, a los lectores anónimos. ¡Ustedes son mi motivación para seguir con el fic! :D


	5. El café de tus ojos V: Intuición

**Título:** El café de tus ojos  
Categoría: KHR!  
**Pareja:** 1827 – Hibari x Tsuna  
Género: Romance, Drama, semi AU  
**Advertencias:** Posible OoC  
Autor: Ziqu  
Palabras: 4397+  
Tipo: posible longfic  
**Estado:** En proceso (5/?)

**Disclaimer:**  
Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano sensei, no pretendo lucrar con ellos.

**Notas:**  
Quinto capítulo -y no muy interesante- de esta historia. También está cortito, no esperen mucho -risa nerviosa-.

Que lo disfruten~

**El café de tus ojos  
Por Ziqu**

**V  
Intuición**

Seguir el rastro de Tsuna no era difícil, ese niño desprendía un aura tan misteriosa y cálida que cualquier ninja, por muy novato que fuera, podría reconocer. Así que lo encontró fácilmente sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol, en el cual ella se situó. Observó al pequeño tratando de entender lo que hacía, pero parecía no tener la intención de levantarse de ahí.

Un maullido llamó la atención de ambos. Lal había visto al gatito al momento acomodarse en una rama del árbol, pero para Tsuna no fue así. Al escucharlo maullar otra vez él se levantó de su lugar y rodeó la banca, tratando de encontrar al animalito por el sonido.

Otro maullido se dejó escuchar un poco más lejos que el primero y Tsuna se detuvo, parecía un poco contrariado a la vista de la joven de cabellos azules. De nuevo el maullido lejano se escuchó y el castaño se adentró entre los árboles, seguido de cerca por la joven ninja.

Cuando por fin dio con el animalito, o al menos llegó lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir sus pasos, el gatito fue por voluntad propia hacia Tsunayoshi. Al principio éste se sorprendió por el roce del minino en sus pies, pero con mayor confianza se agachó y lo acarició con sus manos.

—Lal.

La joven se sobresaltó cuando el pequeño dijo su nombre con esa voz infantil y tierna. ¿La había notado? Eso solo podía significar que era pésima en ocultar su presencia…, o él en verdad era muy bueno a pesar de su corta edad. Por algo era el hijo de Iemitsu, descendiente directo de Giotto, primer Vongola, y Nana, quien descendía de una de las mejores familias de sacerdotisas de todo Japón.

—¿Podrías comprarle comida a este gatito?

—Pero Tsuna…

—Estaré bien, Lal. Eres rápida, estarás aquí en un santiamén, ¿ne?

La seguridad con la que hablaba Tsuna en veces era desconcertante. Para un niño de cinco años, hablar tan correctamente no debería ser tan natural, pero de nuevo, siendo Tsuna un hijo nacido dentro del Clan Vongola, no era imposible de creer. Su discapacidad era lo de menos cuando se trataba de él, tal vez por eso Iemitsu y Nana no se alarmaron al encargárselo a ella.

—Bien, no tardo —respondió y se fue por la comida, cualquier cosa le vendría bien al animalito y no tardaría en volver.

Pero cuán equivocada estaba al pensar que cualquier cosa bastaría, porque al preguntarle a alguien sobre lo más recomendable para un gatito de apenas un par de meses de vida, le contestarían que leche y carne blandita, de preferencia molida, era lo mejor.

Así que, buscando un puesto que vendiera leche y otro de donde pudiese conseguir la carne blanda, y cruda de ser posible, solo podía pensar en la seguridad de Tsunayoshi. Porque algo le decía que debía volver lo más rápido posible.

Palabras 481

**Notas finales:  
**¡Yo quiero un Tsuna así Pero, para mi desgracia Tsuna es de Hibari-san (?).

Otro capítulo corto, pero les aseguro que vale la espera por lo que vendrá, jaja. ¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Me animan mucho, en verdad.  
Yume, disculpa que no te pueda enviar una respuesta como es debida, pero aun así agradezco que comentes en cada actualización.

Excusas time: ¡Me quedé sin internet! Si no es una es otra, jaja. Supongo que ahora sí tendré un poco más difícil la actualización... Como sea, espero no tener que dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre cada actualización.

Y... sé que tengo que decir algo más pero entre las tareas, tumblr, livejournal y mis amigos de facebook hablándome por chat, se me val el rollo y pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos, jajaja. Como sea, ¡les deseo una feliz semana! Nos leemos la próxima vez.


	6. El café de tus ojos VI: Hibari

**Título:** El café de tus ojos  
Categoría: KHR!  
**Pareja:** 1827 – Hibari x Tsuna  
Género: Romance, Drama, semi AU  
**Advertencias:** Posible OoC  
Autor: Ziqu  
Palabras: 4397+  
Tipo: posible longfic  
**Estado:** En proceso (6/?)

**Disclaimer:**  
Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano sensei, no pretendo lucrar con ellos.

**Notas:**

Pues, en vista de que los domingos se han convertido en domingo de tareas, creo que pasaré la actualización a los lunes. De esta forma ya no odiarán los lunes(?) :D!

Que lo disfruten~

**El café de tus ojos  
Por Ziqu**

**VI  
Hibari**

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber de qué color eres, estoy seguro de que eres muy bonito —Lal se había ido y él seguía acariciando al minino hasta que un grito lo alarmó.

—_¡Los morderé hasta la muerte!_

De pronto, un montón de niños salieron corriendo en dirección al castaño. Su híper-intuición le dijo que se moviera de ahí, lo cual hizo y evitó por un pelo el ser empujado; sin embargo, al gatito eso lo asustó y aruñó a Tsuna, huyendo en el acto.

—Tsk —un niño, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos grises con destellos azulados, detuvo su carrera al ver a un gato pequeño pasar por su lado, al cual casi aplasta. Levantó su vista y notó que los herbívoros habían huido, a excepción de uno que parecía no saber dónde estaba.

Sonrió ladinamente pensando en descargar toda su furia contra el pequeño.

—Hey, herbívoro.

Tsuna volteó su cabeza intentando dar con el origen de esa voz, por alguna razón la notaba molesta.

—Te estoy hablando, ¿estás sordo o qué? —dijo el azabache acercándose hasta el castaño, tomándolo de un brazo para que lo viera de frente. Pero entonces sus ojos café, casi marrón oscuro, se toparon directamente con los suyos.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a sus cortos cinco años de edad, casi seis, estaba viendo a la primera persona en su vida. Y la única palabra que encontró para describirla era: _hermosa_. Esos ojos afilados y llenos de determinación, ese cabello negro tan lacio, la piel morena clara, todo era perfecto.

Y el otro niño parecía estar en igual condiciones, totalmente cautivado por la belleza de ese rostro trigueño. Unos ojos tan brillantes y puros, un bello sonrojo en esas mejillas regordetas, el cabello castaño y peinado en puntas. ¿Podía haber un niño más hermoso que el que estaba viendo? Sin embargo, el brillo de esas perlas de chocolate se ensombreció y la sonrisa en esos labios desapareció. La conexión tan íntima a través de sus miradas pareció perder intensidad.

Tsuna dejó de ver a la persona frente a él y en cambio vio cómo unos niños le tiraban piedras a quien estaba junto a él. Por puro instinto tomó la mano que se cernía sobre su pequeño brazo y trató de correr, pero fue entonces que los niños que había visto en su mente aparecieron.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Hibari! —gritó uno de ellos y les lanzó una piedra que lograron esquivar, aunque no podían asegurar hacer lo mismo con las que vendrían después.

Hibari cubrió al pequeño Tsuna protegiéndolo de las piedras, éste, al ver que esa persona saldría lastimada por protegerlo comenzó a gritar, repitiendo "¡Basta!" muchas veces. Hasta que las pedradas terminaron.

En eso llegó Lal en compañía de Iemitsu y Nana, quedando los tres sorprendidos ante la escena frente a sus ojos.

Palabras: 471

**Notas finales:**

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! En verdad que me animan mucho~. Y Yume, espero que no le haya pasado nada grave a.. uhm, ¿cómo debo llamarle a la otra persona? ¿Anónimo? xD

Btw, ¡nos leemos la próxima semana! Esto se pondrá interesante~ wuajaja.


	7. El café de tus ojos VII: Lealtad

**Título:** El café de tus ojos  
Categoría: KHR!  
**Pareja:** 1827 – Hibari x Tsuna  
Género: Romance, Drama, semi AU  
**Advertencias:** OoC  
Autor: Ziqu  
Palabras: 4408+  
Tipo: posible longfic  
**Estado:** En proceso (7/?)

**Disclaimer:**  
Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano sensei, no pretendo lucrar con ellos.

**Notas:**

¡Lunes de actu! Y yo en temporada de exámenes... ¡quiero llorar! ;A; Odio los exámenes y más porque debo obtener buenas notas para mantener la beca... con la cual pago la uni. Joh, qué desdicha no poder comprar algo que quiera con ese dinero, jajaja. En fin, ¡aquí la tan esperada continuación! OMG! No sé ustedes, pero yo me enamoré de Kyoya... una vez más, jajaja.

Que lo disfruten~

**El café de tus ojos  
Por Ziqu**

**VII  
Lealtad**

Hibari estaba en shock. No sabía si eran ellos los que estaban dentro del hielo o eran esos herbívoros. Aunque no estaba muy alejado de la realidad puesto que había un campo protector alrededor de ellos y los demás también estaban cubiertos pero con la diferencia de que no se podían mover. Parecían estar totalmente congelados.

—Tsu-kun, amor, ¿qué has hecho? —la voz de Nana se podía escuchar dentro del campo congelado a pesar de que a fuera se veía a un Iemitsu muy exaltado, al parecer gritando aunque su voz no llegaba hasta ellos.

—Ellos lo estaban lastimando…

Hibari reaccionó a la voz del castaño, separándose un poco de él y observando su rostro. Esos ojos ahora eran una mezcla entre naranja con destellos amarillos y había una pequeña llama del mismo color en su frente.

—Wao —susurró el azabache, impresionado.

—Tsu-kun, Hibari-kun está bien, ya puedes dejar de hacer eso.

Tsuna no respondió y solo se quedó observando a través del hielo a esos niños que habían herido a quien estaba a su lado. Por su parte, Hibari se preguntaba cómo es que esa mujer sabía su nombre, pero en vista de que el castaño parecía ignorarla, decidió intentarlo él. La preocupación en la voz de esa mujer era muy notoria.

—Tsu… —comenzó, entonces un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

No podía llamarlo de la misma manera que aquella mujer, quien probablemente era su madre. A penas lo había conocido hoy, tratarlo tan familiarmente tras escasos diez minutos de conocerlo era… vergonzoso.

Entonces una voz en su mente le dijo el nombre del pequeño.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi —el pequeño volteó a verlo y supo que no había imaginado o inventado el nombre—. Estoy a salvo, gracias a ti —se hincó de manera respetuosa—. Desde hoy, yo, Hibari Kyoya, te juro lealtad y ofrezco mi vida entera a tu disposición. Así que por favor, vuelve en ti.

Al finalizar su pequeño juramento Hibari notó cómo el hielo se derretía, casi evaporándose al instante. Los otros niños, que se notaban eran mayores que el azabache, cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Lo que casi pasa con Tsuna, de no ser porque Kyoya lo sostuvo antes de caer.

—Lal, Colonello, lleven a esos niños a sus casas, por favor —dijo Iemitsu al notar que el rubio se unía a su joven pupila. Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron junto con los niños. En casos como ese, era bueno contar con ninjas; eran sigilosos y hacían todo con discreción.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, Kyoya-kun —habló Nana acercándose al mencionado y tomando a Tsuna de entre los brazos del azabache para dejarlo en los de su padre—. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Hibari vio la mano de la sacerdotisa extendida hacia él, luego al hombre rubio que cargaba a Tsunayoshi y volvió a ver a la castaña que le transmitía una fuerte aura de confort y calidez.

Si quería respuestas, aceptar la invitación de ella era la primera opción. Aunque tenía la impresión de que muchos cambios vendrían a partir de ese momento, su curiosidad le impulsó a aceptar lo que ella le ofrecía.

Y al tomarla de la mano, como hace no mucho lo hacía con su madre, estuvo seguro de que nada sería igual.

Palabras: 542

**Notas finales:**

Me vi un poco... corta al momento de explicar la situación en la que estaban Kyoya y Tsuna, pero espero haberme dado a entender. También sé que siguen surgiendo muchas dudas, ¡pero les prometo que se irán resolviendo a lo largo de la historia! A partir del siguiente capítulo algunas se verán resueltas... o eso espero, jajaja.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Y sus lecturas, favoritos y follows, en verdad me alegran el día, jajaja.

¡POR CIERTO! Ziqu está triste... T_T  
Si se preguntan el porqué, solo les diré que este lunes no será tan bonito como los demás. Ziqu estuvo esperando desde el viernes la actualización de uno de sus fanfics favoritos y es hora de que aun no llega... Y hace unas horas leí que el de los lunes tampoco tendrá actualización esta semana... Ah -supiro-, y yo que estaba avanzando en el capítulo ocho de este fanfic y esas noticias solo causan tristeza al corazoncito de Ziqu... Solo espero tenerlo listo para la próxima semana (entre la escuela, exámenes, trabajos finales y demás no sé si me alcance el tiempo).

Ahora sí, sin más me despido. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	8. El café de tus ojos VIII: Temores

**Título:** El café de tus ojos  
Categoría: KHR!  
**Pareja:** 1827 – Hibari x Tsuna  
Género: Romance, Drama, semi AU  
**Advertencias:** OoC  
Autor: Ziqu  
Palabras: 4808+  
Tipo: Longfic  
**Estado:** En proceso (8/?)

**Disclaimer:**  
Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano sensei, no pretendo lucrar con ellos.

**Notas:**

¡Lunes de actualización! Mil disculpas por la demora... D: Excusas y justificaciones en las notas finales.

Que lo disfruten~

**IMPORTANTE:** Antes de leer el capítulo, les aclaro que estén atentos en cierta parte por el cambio de tiempo. Si se pierden o no saben qué onda, solo recuerden lo que había pasado en los capítulos 1 y 2. Si quieren leerlos de nuevo para captar el hilo del tiempo que manejo, adelante. Lo digo como sugerencia. Igual el cambio no está difícil de notar.

**El café de tus ojos  
Por Ziqu**

**VIII  
Temores**

El camino por el que se fueron al templo parecía uno hecho para casos de emergencia, _o tal vez para uso de los ninjas_, pensó el pequeño Hibari observando todo a su alrededor aun tomado de la mano de la madre de Tsunayoshi.

—Ya hemos llamado demasiado la atención al haber bajado al pueblo —dijo Iemitsu, como leyendo los pensamientos del azabache—, los tres juntos, quiero decir —rectificó.

—Es la primera vez, desde que Tsu-kun nació, que la gente del pueblo me ve fuera del templo —siguió Nana, sonriéndole con ternura—. Y también la primera vez que ven a Tsuna fuera de él.

—¿La gente no notará que se han ido?

La risa disimulada de Iemitsu no pasó desaperciba para el niño ni la cálida que le ofreció Nana.

—Lo harán tanto como su diversión se los permita.

La respuesta del rubio solo hizo que Kyoya frunciera el ceño. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?, ¿si quiera tenía sentido? Pues cualquiera que fuera, él era el único que no lo entendía puesto que la castaña sonrió aún más.

Y por fin, luego de unos minutos más y de haberse percatado que ese camino estaba protegido por una barrera que a la vez le hacía de ilusión –porque claro, el hecho de que las personas que merodeaban cerca de ahí no se dieran cuenta de sus presencias se lo dio a entender–, llegaron al templo. Nunca había estado ahí, ni siquiera había entrado en la sala que utilizaba la sacerdotisa para recibir a quienes iban a pedir su ayuda porque siempre prefería permanecer en la entrada, justo al final de los escalones y recargado en uno de los pilares del arco del templo cuando su madre iba a ofrecer sus oraciones cada cierto tiempo.

Pero eso había sido tiempo atrás, ahora no era necesario.

_—Entonces yo llevaré a Tsuna a su habitación —dijo Iemitsu al momento en que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y luego volvía la mirada hacia el azabache—. Bienvenido, Hibari Kyoya._

_Y con eso dicho, se fue en dirección contraria a ellos._

-x-

Tsuna despertó muy temprano por la mañana, aunque su mundo fuera oscuro y era lo único que veía a través de sus ojos, él sabía que apenas amanecía porque podía escuchar el canto de los pajarillos.

Una respiración tranquila y pausada le hizo notar que no estaba solo en su futón, entonces reparó en los brazos que lo rodeaban y lo mantenían cálido. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo del derecho de su acompañante, acercando su rostro al pecho del otro, deleitándose con el aroma vainilla que emanaba.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La fuerte voz lo hizo tensarse un poco, no esperaba que él estuviese despierto, aunque por el tono un poco más grave con el que habló supuso que recién despertaba también.

—Buenos días, Kyoya —dijo como respuesta, frotando su rostro en el pecho del mayor cual gato en busca de caricias.

—Hn.

Tsuna rió suavemente al traducir ese sonido como el "buenos días" por parte de Hibari.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el azabache, acariciándole la cabeza y comenzando a jugar con el cabello desordenado del castaño, específicamente con los remolinos que siempre se le hacían al dormir.

—Feliz porque Kyoya está conmigo —respondió apartándose un poco, llevando la mano que momentos antes se aferraba la ancha espalda del mayor hacia el rostro del mismo, acariciándolo con delicadeza—, porque nunca me abandonas y siempre me cuidas.

Hibari tomó esa mano con la suya y la besó con ternura. Él nunca lo diría, no preguntaría por aquello que hacía sufrir a Tsuna, pero el castaño estaba plenamente seguro que, aunque no lo dijera en palabras, las acciones de Kyoya hablaban por sí mismas; es por eso que sabía que ese beso era una invitación indirecta a contarle lo que había visto en sus sueños la noche anterior, porque era a él el único al que le decía lo que veía.

—Tengo miedo, Kyoya —dijo de pronto, borrando toda sonrisa y entrelazando su mano con la contraria. Sus ojos naranjas parecían haber perdido un poco del brillo que tenían—. La culminación de la batalla se acerca y yo…

El ninja vio cómo unas cuantas lágrimas eran retenidas en las comisuras de esos hermosos ojos, besó la frente del menor y lo acomodó encima de él para abrazarlo con el brazo libre sin deshacer la unión de sus manos entrelazadas. Las caricias a la espalda del castaño eran las palabras no dichas por su boca: _Estoy aquí, no te preocupes, no te dejaré_.

—Vi al que sería el Byakuran de esta realidad convertido en un ser sin cuerpo. También vi al de esa realidad hacerse más fuerte y enfrentar a mi otro yo, atrapado junto con él dentro de un campo impenetrable. Me vi caer, Kyoya; sentí claramente como las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo como si fuese realmente yo el que estuviera ahí. ¿Y si no lo logra? ¿Qué pasará con esta realidad si Byakuran no es vencido? Lo más probable es que él venga hasta aquí para terminar lo que empezó, porque sé que encontrará la forma de hacerlo y entonces sí tendrá poder absoluto sobre todas las realidades.

El sollozo de Tsunayoshi hacía doler enormemente el corazón de Kyoya, podía sentir el dolor y la impotencia a través de sus palabras.

—Aún si él encuentra la forma de llegar hasta aquí, no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de ganar —dijo el ninja, con seguridad en su voz—. Es cierto que tu contraparte de esa realidad alternativa es la clave para restaurar todas las que Byakuran ha destruido, pero esta es el último recurso en caso de que tu otro yo falle. Y eso es porque el mismo Byakuran cometió un error al llevarse a su contraparte de esta realidad, porque él no sabe que tú has aprendido a través de tus sueños todo lo que el otro Tsunayoshi lo ha hecho en carne propia.

El castaño asintió ligeramente con la cabeza para luego esconderla en el pecho del mayor, dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias que la mano en su espalda le daba. Luego de unos minutos pensando en las palabras de Kyoya, suspiró y sonrió trémulamente.

—Tienes razón, Kyoya. Eso es un punto a nuestro favor —levantó su cabeza y fijó su vista en la del azabache mostrándole un ligerísimo toque chocolate en sus iris—, solo espero, por el bien de todos, seguir adelante y ganar esta batalla.

—Wao —susurró Hibari en tanto sonreía un poco—. Así te ves muy sexy, ¿sabías?

Un grito ahogado se escuchó en la habitación de Tsunayoshi mientras la silenciosa risa Hibari Kyoya se hacía presente, esa que solo _"mostraba"_ a su castaño. Mas sin embargo, debajo de ese sonrojo furioso que cubría el rostro del menor, el ninja sabía de los temores que lo aquejaban. Tantos años a su lado le habían hecho conocer mejor que nadie a Tsuna. Porque nadie mejor que él era adecuado para protegerlo… y lo había demostrado desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Palabras: 1,191

**Notas finales:**  
¡Ta-tan~! ¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí porque en verdad me esmeré en traerles algo que compensara la larga espera de... dos semanas, jaja. Ahora, ¿por qué no actualicé la semana pasada? Bueno, la verdad es que se me cruzó un evento de la escuela y me centré en él, ¡demasiado estrés! Cada año, en vísperas de halloween, mi universidad (sí, es mía, yo la compré òvó... ok no xD), específicamente el centro de idiomas (inglés-francés), hace el Hello-Ça va Fest con motivo de... la verdad no tengo idea del motivo verdadero, yo solo imagino que es para ver qué tanto hemos avanzado los alumnos de cada nivel, jaja.

Pues eso. El martes tuve mi presentación de francés (je parlais de l'Arc du Triomphe) y el miércoles la de inglés (it was about 50s men's fashion) y el fin de semana anterior a esos días, lunes incluido, estuve memorizando mis líneas porque lo expusimos a los demás grupos. Uff. En realidad fue mucho estrés. Luego de eso, dediqué los siguientes días a descansar mi rodilla porque me caí en las escaleras de un edificio en la uni y por no querer caer encima de mi traje de los 50s y arruinarlo, dejé caer todo mi peso en la rodilla derecha... ¿si duele después de una semana debería ir al doctor? Uhm... qué flojera, la verdad, jaja.

Y he ahí el por qué no hubo actualización la semana pasada. **¡PERO!** Como compensación lo hice más largo de lo habitual. ¡Adórenme!, jajaja. Ok no. Pero sí, en verdad espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan perdido en el cambio del tiempo. Ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, etc., con un review me las pueden hacer llegar.

Nos estamos leyendo... ¡Que pasen una excelente semana!


End file.
